Morphine
by edgelord69
Summary: She sometimes wonders what it would have been like if she had never gone to Japan: she would have never met Light and the sweet obsessed detective. She would have continued to live a peaceful and oblivious life: ignorant to the supernatural deaths occurring around her.


**_A/N: I don't really know what this is. I just got bored and had a horrible writers block so I wanted to write something different. Don't expect regular uploads, sorry_**

* * *

 _I dreams of fire. I dreams of death, ash and blood. The redredred of the blood threading through my white fingers. It_ _'_ _s not as disturbing as you think it may be. It is truly fascinating. How the warmth of the blood fuels something inside me. It awakens something deep inside me that even I did not know existed. Something terrifying and intoxicating. Something dangerous and unspoken off._

 _-Lee_

* * *

"You promise you'll call every week," My mother says, grasping my hands. I stop myself from rolling my eyes, she hates it when I do that

"Yes," I say in exasperation. I know for a fact that I'll end up calling for the first few weeks and they wont answer and soon I'll stop calling. That's just how things work between us. My parents are always to busy with work or clients or some other unimportant bull to keep in constant contact with me. I can't really act like it's a bad thing though. I agree with her however, to get her off my back.

"Carla, leave her, her flight's about to leave," My father says. He lays a large hand on my shoulder and I stiffly smile at him. I've never been particularly fond of my father. He's never done anything to make me hate him, he's been societies ideal father. I have no reason to hate him, but it doesn't mean I have to like him.

My mother sniffles and dabs at her puffy eyes. I don't know why shes making a big deal of this. If I had a choice I wouldn't even be going to Japan. I would be going to some crap public uni in England. My mother was probably crying to seem normal. If we weren't in public she would be dry eyed and happy not teary and sad.

I sigh in annoyance. Maybe going to Japan would be a good thing. I won't have to see my parents faces every day.

"Well…" I say,"bye," I hastily grab my backpack and speed walk away from them, not wanting to miss my flight.

 ** _1 month later_**

To-oh is not as amazing as I though it would have been. I was hoping it would have been something new and exciting, but I find that it resembles my high school in England: snobby and rich.

I heave a sigh of exasperation, wondering how I had even managed to end up in Japan of all places. If I had been a bit more persistent maybe I would have been able to go someplace else: somewhere where not everybody that talked to me where snobby know-it-alls. Maybe a public Uni however, I knew my parents would have never allowed it. They wouldn't want to see their prized daughter in a place below them.

"Lee, hey!" I startle and remember that that is my name: Lee not Lailani. Its not like I'm faking what my name is 'cause I'm not. Lee has been a nickname that I had been given by a few friends when I still lived in England. I hated my first name, not because it didn't suit me, but because it seemed as soon as I mentioned my name people knew exactly who I was. I hated always being connected to my parents so when I came here I used the nickname Lee so I wouldn't be looked at funny.

I turn around and smile at the girl still running towards me.

"What's up?" I say casually, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I…was…wondering…if…you'd…want…to…hang…out…with….me…and Kurozaki," She says in between breaths of air. I smile poiletly and decline.

"Sorry, " I say, " I can't I'm- OW!" I shout clutching at my head. I look upwards with a murderous glare wondering what decided to crash into my head. I find the culprit in the form of a fuzzy green tennis ball.

"Sorry"" I hear from in front of me. I pick up the ball with the full intention to chuck the ball into the throwers face, but I stop in surprise. Standing in front of me is a man with horrible posture, horrible fashion sense, a serious case of bed head and bags under his eyes making him look like a panda. There;s something about him as a whole that is so familiar

I frown in confusion. Before my mind can catch up I'm already speaking, "Have we met before?"

The man in front of me doesn't answer for the first few seconds, he just stands there with his hunched back staring at me: studying me.

"No, I don't believe we have," He says. His voice is completely monotone.

"Are you sure?" I tilt my head, squinting at him as if it would make me remember. "You look a lot like a friend I made in L.A…." I say to myself distantly.

"Oh?" He says in reply. I startle at his voice, lost in my thoughts. I smile and disregard to prying and knowing look in the mans eyes.

"Here," I say and hand him the tennis ball. "Try not to hit anyone else with it, it's not a good first impression." My hand hovers in the air as I wait for him to reach for the ball and I suddenly remember something.

The ball drops from my hands and my eyes widen.

 _"Here, I'm sorry about stealing your jam," I bow to the boy in front of me. He smiles, but not really as it resembles more of a smirk. Im not really sorry about stealing his jam, but I had to say this as he stole my potato chips._

 _"Thanks, Leeli" He says and hands me the potato chips he stole from me._

"Lee? You're zoning out again," I jump as turned to face Mira. I laugh to mask the unease in me.

"Sorry, I do that quite a lot," I say hurriedly, " here," I shove the ball into his hands and grab Mira's wrist.

"Let's go find Kuro, it was nice meeting you!" I shout as I quickly pull Mira away and walk off.

* * *

 _"Don't trust anyone Leeli, even the most trustworthy can surprise you,"_

 _"He'll find you at some point, whether it's accidental or on purpose. L will find you because he think you're my successor._

 _\- BB_


End file.
